Unreleased Items
This page features a list of all known sets that were planned to be released by the LEGO Group, but were not for one reason or another. List of sets by theme ;Basic * 4275 Universal Building Set ;BIONICLE * 6126 Good Guy 2008 * 6127 Bad Guy 2008 * 6944 Good Guy 07 * 6945 Bad Guy 07 * 6946 Squid Launcher Function * 8026 Kraatu * Sand Tarakava ;Castle * 5372 Skeleton Chariot - Released as a BrickMaster set * 5373 Knight and Catapult - Released as a BrickMaster set * 5995 Danju * 5996 Rascus * 5997 Santis ;Clikits * 3192 Cool Friends Clips & Pad ;City * 4897 Police Trike * 4933 Street Sweeper - Could have been an early design of 5620 * 4934 Police Swamp Boat * 5531 Police Motorcycle - Could have been an early design of 7235 * 5532 Fire Car - Could have been an early design of 7241 * 6570 Snowmobile * 6576 Sledge * Hospital - Seen in set image 551, 552, and 553, and a UK catalog.http://images.brickset.com/sets/images/551-1.jpg?201505261128 ;Creator * 4033 Car * 4034 Aeroplane * 4035 Boat * 4036 Space Plane * 4424 Advent Calendar * 4905 Giraffe * 4907 Ambulance * 7601 Go-Kart * 7603 Dump Truck * 7605 Stegosaurus * 7607 Butterfly * 7608 Dolphin * 7806 Truck * 7807 Airliner * 7808 Yellow Airplane * 7794 Unknown * 7796 House * 30022 Bee * 40046 Pilgrim * 40074 ;Exo-Force * 3872 Robo Chopper * 5965 Exosuit ; ; Explore Being Me * 5451 Musical Sea Mobile ;Fabuland * 1570 Fabuland Polybag ;Freestyle * 4259 Freestyle Set * 4269 Freestyle Set * 4273 Freestyle Set ;Galidor * 8322 Makarr ;LEGO Games * 3592 Knights' Kingdom Board Game * 3867 Maya Mystica * 3868 Phineas and Ferb * 50004 Story Mixer ;Legends of Chima * 70152 Lava Breakout * 70153 Fang Trap * 70154 Frozen Fortress * 70233 Mammoth Tribe Pack ; Master Builder Club ;* [[20209 Time Machine|'20209 Time Machine']] ;* 20210 World Architecture ;* 20211 Inventor's Lab ; ; Mindstorms ;* 9739 Micro Scout PC Link ; Minifigures * Moe Szyslak for 71005 The Simpsons Series * Grim Reaper for 71010 Minifigures Series 14 ; Ninjago * Serpentine Train ;Primo & Duplo * 2019 Building Fun * 2109 Baby Set * 2239 DUPLO Set * 2466 Yellow Bucket * 2698 Farm Set * 2895 Rooster on Wheels * 2927 House with CD-Rom * 3957 Duplo Basic Bricks * 5959 ;Racers * 4947 Yellow Sports Car * 4949 Blue Buggy * 7612 Muscle Car * 40050 Mini BMW ;Rock Raiders * 4959 Loader-Dozer - Identical to 4950. ;Scala * 3244 Boutique * 3245 Ice Cream Parlour * 3246 Ice Cream Shop * 3260 Swimming Pool * 3291 House and Family ;Seasonal * 40027 Christmas Candle ;Space * 1526 Space Radar Buggy - A Classic Space set. Mock-up box found. * 6460 Space Port Set - A Space Port set which was likely unreleased. * 7728 Jet Pack * 7729 Alien Flyer * 30016 Space Satellite ;Sports * 3415 Japanese Soccer Team ;Star Wars * 1886 Star Wars Bucket * 6968 Mini Wookiee Attack * 8029 Mini Snowspeeder * Unnamed sets ** 74143 ;Studios * 1375 Wrestling Scene ;Town * 6500 Holiday Village - Shown in British catalogs, but unreleased. ;Video Games * 5713 LEGO Stunt Rally * 5781 LEGO BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui * LEGO Castle: The Videogame * LEGO Space: The Videogame ;Znap * 3533 Znap Set Unreleased themes ; CYBOTS ; Seatron ; Europa References Category:Unreleased